Acoustic properties of a room or other spaces can be important in various techniques, for example, in music recording and playback. Measurement of acoustic properties can involve spectral characterizations of acoustic absorption and reverberation properties. Such characterizations have been put to many uses, for example, to improve intelligibility or to create reverberation effects. However, existing static measurement techniques may not be adequate for use in mobile devices and other contexts having mobile properties, which may require the ability to continuously monitor and update the acoustic signature of a room or other space with respect to the mobile device and/or other mobile properties.